Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by mundiegirl39
Summary: Annley's life has taken such a twist. And being a fifteen year old girl doesn't help with all the stress and drama she is about to recieve. T for swearing


**Hi! So this is a redo of this story. The original story was going not the way I wanted, so I decided to rewrite it. To the people who have liked and commented the original version, I am sorry but there will only be a few things that are similar in this rewritten version with the original. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything having to do with the wizarding world. **

Prologue

I should've known it was a bad idea to go to the club. Katie and I always somehow get into some kind of trouble. Although it was usually me that got in trouble for it.

The fake IDs that she had obtained for the both of us looked real enough. Instead of being 15 year old Annley Rose, I was 23 year old Joanna Smith. I didn't think I looked 23, but hopefully the bouncer wouldn't actually care.

Personally, I didn't know why I was actually going to go to this club with her. Maybe it was because I wanted to be more like Katie, the free spirited girl that everyone seems to love, the popular one. Even though we had just finished our freshmen year, she was already one of the most popular girls in school. I was only known as the midget with a short temper.

With a shove from Katie, or "Lisa Johnson", I realized that we were at the front of the line. The bouncer was definitely intimidating, with muscles that were barely able to fit into his shirt and with tattoos all down his left arm. He glared at us, probably thinking that there was no way that we were old enough to be allowed in the club, but then his gaze fell upon Katie. With her golden hair that was always perfect, and the body that men only dream about. Many men fell under her "spell". He probably didn't even notice me, with my messy mousy brown hair that was in crazy ringlets. Most of my body was hidden behind Katie. I was a wall flower compared to her.

She worked what she called her "magic", and we walked into the club. You could barely see anything in hear. The smell of sweat and booze reached my nose, making me gag. The strobe lights hurt my eyes. But none of this seemed to bother Katie. Unlike me, this wasn't her first time to a club.

"Hey Katie-" I turned to ask her a question, but she was already gone. Probably to go talk to some older guy who wouldn't know that it would be illegal to do anything with her. I really did hate her some times, even though she was my best friend. I scooted my way over to an empty seat at the bar. We said we would meet here if we lost each other. Or at least I did. I wasn't going to drink anything. I had tried drinking once when I was at a party during the year, but I hated the taste and the after effect that it gave me the next morning.

What seemed like hours I waited at the bar. The bartender kept asking me if I wanted anything, but I politely said no. He was probably annoyed that I was taking up a seat that an actual customer could sit in, but he never asked me to move. I wouldn't have even if he had asked. I didn't want to move and actually try and socialize with the people here. The only reason I was here was because of Katie and she was no where in sight.

The sound of clothing hitting against the bar table signaled that someone, probably male, was sitting down next to me. He had shaggy brown hair that lied on his shoulders. He turned to me, thinking that I would be like all the other girls he had met at clubs; easy. "Now why is someone as gorgeous as you sitting here all by yourself?" He asked me. He wasn't totally drunk, but I could still smell the liquor on his breath.

"Because I don't like to sit next to drunken idiots who fail at flirting," I shot back at him. I knew I was being a bitch, but I really didn't care for this guy. He was at least 25, and he looked to be a regular at the bar. What's worse is that he was so screwed up in the head that he didn't get that that comment was his cue to leave. He just kept sitting there, in his dirty leather jacket. He yelled to the bartender asking for 2 drinks; one for himself and one for the pretty little lady sitting next to him. He thinks that offering me a drink will soften me up?

I got up to leave and headed towards the door. There was no way that I would wait here any longer waiting for Katie to show up. I squeezed through the people dancing. I could barely see them. The flashing of the lights distorted them. I yelped when I felt someone grab my arm. I swear if its that dude again I am going to kick him where the sun don't shine and-.

It was Katie.

"What the hell are you doing Annley? We've only been here for an hour and you're already leaving?" She seemed furious. I didn't know how she could be furious. I should be the one that was furious.

"You ran off right after we got here! I sat at the bar waiting for you and you never showed up!"

"It's not like you didn't have company..." Maybe it was the strobe lights but she looked like she was jealous.

"What are you talking about?" I dragged her into the bathroom. it didn't sound like anyone else was in here. I locked the door so that we could actually have some privacy.

"Oh I saw you with that guy at the bar."

"You saw that! You saw that a drunken idiot was trying to flirt with me and you didn't stop him! What a friend you are..."

"Well sorry if I thought that you would not want me interfering. And besides, if I came, you wouldn't be in the spotlight anymore." What a bitch. She thinks that just because I may not be popular at school that I never stand a chance against her? "I don't even know why I brought you hear, you obviously don't like this."

"Well I'm sorry if I am not like those Barbies at school that probably don't even know that it's illegal to have sex with a minor. That drinking and meeting older men isn't something that I like to do in my spare time!" The lights started to flicker. But it didn't bother me too much. All I could see was red. I knew I was probably overreacting, but in a small part of my brain, it said I wasn't. All of the feelings that I had been holding back about her were let out in this one moment. I didn't know if I was sad or angry or whatnot, I just knew that the emotion that I was feeling was strong and powerful.

"Well at least they are more fun than you! I have had more fun with them than I have ever had with you! I feel closer to them than I ever did with you! maybe I ditched you right after we got here because I don't want to hang out with you. I-" She screamed.

When she was yelling, all I could think about is how much of a bitch she is. Well in technical terms, she _was_ a bitch.

She turned into a dog.

It was so sudden I screamed. One moment she was a human, yelling at me. The next moment, she was shrinking, hair started to cover all of her body. Golden hair. Her screams became barks. And there she was, on four legs. She had turned into a golden retriever. She jumped up on me, her paws resting on my shoulders. I stumbled, still grasping the fact that she had turned into a dog. She, Katie, was now a dog. A _dog._

And somehow I knew that I had caused it.

And that's when I fainted.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up to yelling. No, it wasn't yelling, it was...barking? I had no idea where I was. I only knew that I wasn't in my room. I was on the floor; a very cold, grimy floor. That's when I remembered what had happened before I had ended up on the floor.

I jerked up into a sitting position to see a golden retriever standing in front of the bathroom door. Well actually it was more like leaning on the door. It looked like she was trying to open the door with her paws. Oh the joy of opposable thumbs. No wonder humans are masters and dogs are pets. After a few tries, she would bark and try again. Maybe she was trying to draw attention to that there was a dog in the bathroom. In a club. That wasn't in Las Vegas.

I looked at my phone to see that it was 2:30 in the morning. I am so dead. Although, with the look that I was getting from Katie the dog, I didn't know if it would be her or my parents killing me.

I scramble dup on to my feet. I checked my pockets for money and for my phone. I wondered if I should leave my phone here, but quickly disregarded that idea. I would rather not have my parents yelling at me for being out a long time past curfew and not having my cell phone with me.

My parents were not usually the ones to get mad. They were actually some of the more normal pair of parents that I have seen. Yet they had only 2 rules. Not to be out past curfew and to always have my cell phone with me. Isn't life great?

Thankfully the club wasn't closed at almost 3 in the morning. Personally I wondered who would still be at a club at this hour but whatever. It was actually good that there were people out there who wanted to party at 3 in the morning for I wouldn't have to wait till morning to get out of this musty club. Katie followed behind me silently as I navigated through the few people that were left and out on to the streets.

I didn't really want to face the problem that was walking behind me. How exactly am I going to turn Katie back into a human? Her mom is probably the most lenient person, but she would still call the cops if she had been gone for more than a day. And since I was her (ex?) best friend, she would come straight to me. Now even though I pride my excellent acting skills and the ability to tell a convincing lie, I think it would be a little harsh to lie straight to a worried mother's face that you have no idea where your daughter is. But I don't think she would believe me if I told her the truth...

Damn clubs. No wonder you have to be 21 or older to enter.

The good thing about New York City is that there is always a cab when you need it, especially at 3 in the morning. The bright yellow taxi was turning the corner right when I walked out of the club. I waved to the cab driver, getting his attention. Hopefully he didn't have anything against having dogs in his taxi. Although, a dog isn't the worst thing his cab has probably seen.

I didn't recognize the man's accent when he said yes to driving a dog around. Although, he did seem skeptical about allowing it. I just hoped that I had enough money to make it home. I didn't think that we were too far from my apartment building, but cabs are expensive in New York, and I think he said he was charging me extra for the dog.

This was turning out to be such a great night.

Fortunately, I didn't run out of money. At least something went in my fortune tonight.

The main entrance to my apartment was closed. Damn. To get in, you had to go through the restaurant. They close it up at midnight. That meant I had to go up the fire escape or spend the night outside. I wasn't afraid of going up it, I was just...skeptical of what lived in the alley. I have found rats and once a homeless man down here.

Luckily, I did not have any rendezvous with any of the things that live down there. It was just trash and a smell that smelt like rotten food and wet dog.

The fire escape was nothing special. I was barely tall enough when I jumped to grab onto it and pull it down. Yet there was still the problem with Katie. She looked absolutely miserable. But her looks didn't fool me. She was one of the best actresses I have ever met, and her "pity me" look had even more of an effect since she was a dog.

"Oh don't give me that look." I spat at her. I swear she needed to turn back into a human already. Was this permanent?

"Why can't you just turn back into a human already?" I yelled at her. I know that it was pointless to yell at her, but I was tired and stressed. I needed her to turn back into a human, but I didn't know how.

In frustration, I kicked the grime covered wall. The pain was excruciating, it was so powerful and intense that I didn't know how to make it stop. "Shit." It kept throbbing. I just wanted it to go away. I just wanted it-

It stopped.

All the pain that I had been feeling moments before, had now turned into a soft throbbing. I noticed something else too. I heard a ruffle, that sounded like someone was moving behind me. I turned around to see Katie. In human form.

Luckily she wasn't naked. We stood there in complete silence. I was in shock. I had seen her go from human to dog, then back to human in only a few hours. All to my doing. I didn't know what she was feeling. But by the look on her face it was somewhere between shock, rage, and horrified.

"You FREAK. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME," she yelled at me. I opened my mouth to speak but she kept on talking. "WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS. I AM NOT GOING TO BE FRIENDS WITH A FREAK LIKE YOU. Just wait until people hear about you. The freak." She left right after she said the last word, walking out of the alleyway like one of those annoying girls in a teen movie would. Very exaggerated.

Bitch.

I climbed up the fire escape. I was mad at her, but its not like I didn't expect it. I expected her to be extremely mad. Just not _that_ mad.

The window to my room was open, so I quietly let myself in. Thinking I had made it back safely to my room, I sighed. All I wanted to do then was crawl into my bed, forget that these last few hours had ever happened.

That was until the light flew on, exposing my parents' enraged faces.

I am so grounded.

**So that was the end of the prologue! Review if you hated it, loved it, or are critique it. Just no flames. **


End file.
